


Sketches

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cute, Drawing, Ducks, Fluff, Gen, Shy, artist, park, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: You are sketching in the park when you meet a new friend.





	Sketches

The pencil made scratching noises against the paper. Small dashes of lead would streak across to eventually come together to form a shape. There were smudges, every now and then, courtesy of the side of your hand. Out of the corner of your mouth was your tongue. It stuck out while you concentrated on getting each and every shape just right. Anything less than perfect wasn’t acceptable.

You were so engrossed in what you were drawing you failed to notice the leaves cracking under a pair of shoes as they approached you. The person tilted their head to the side. A small smile formed on their face while they watched you draw some of the ducks out on the river.

“My, you certainly have some talent!” You jumped and clutched your sketchbook close to your chest. Bewildered, you turned and saw a man with curly blond hair and bright blue eyes. “I’m sorry, dear. I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“I-it’s alright,” you said while trying to regain your breath and steady your heart. “I just wasn’t expecting someone to watch me draw is all.”

“Well, you are very good!” he said with a bright smile. “Would you mind if I watched you draw some more? I find it simply fascinating.”

“Oh, uh, I guess. If you’d like,” you said with some apprehension. Having people watch you draw made you nervous. It was something you were trying to get used to so you wouldn’t have to hide away from the world every time you wanted to draw.

“Thank you very much!” the man chimed and moved to sit next to you on the grass. “I’m Aziraphale, by the way.”

“[Y/N],” you spoke quietly and began working on drawing the ducks in the pond.

Aziraphale kept peering over your shoulder and glancing up at the ducks. He’d make small talk about what they were doing or how amazed he was at how you progressed. You’d hum in response or utter a few words. Then, there were times where the pair of you would sit in silence. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence where you desperately would search for something, anything to say. Instead, it was a silence where it seemed like you two had known each other for years and were simply enjoying each other’s company.

“There,” you hummed and put away your pencil. The drawing of the ducks in the river was complete. You smiled brightly, happy with your finished project.

“It’s simply perfect, [Y/N]!”

“Thank you,” you shyly replied. Slowly, your hands started to tear along the perforated edges. The paper ripped one bit at a time. Once it was removed from your notebook, you held it out towards your newfound friend. “Here.”

Aziraphale rose both eyebrows and his eyes widened slightly. “Are you sure, my dear?”

“Mmhmm,” you nodded your head.

He took from your hands with great care and looked down at it with admiration. A soft smile slowly formed on his lips. “Why, thank you. Oh, but I seem to see something wrong with it.”

You frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“It seems that you forgot to sign it! And perhaps leave your number?”

A blush spread across your face. You silently took the drawing back and signed it. Below your signature, you wrote down the digits for your phone number. Refusing to make eye contact, you returned the drawing back to the blond.

Aziraphale chuckled lightly at your shyness and stood from his spot. “I’ll be sure to call you soon, [Y/N]! Perhaps we could go on a date for dinner!”

You chanced a glance up. Though your cheeks were still rosy and you were still flustered, you grinned and nodded your head.


End file.
